Heart's True
by Phanstarlight
Summary: Eve Belduke was not well versed in matters of the heart, until it came to Espella. Now, after everything they had been through together, maybe there was a chance for them in a new life. Eve/Espella fluff, set post-game.


**These two are so adorable and sweet, so a bit of fluff is only fitting for them. I don't own any rights to Professor Layton, Ace Attorney, nor the crossover game. Enjoy!**

Eve Belduke was not well versed in matters of the heart. Despite the usually rather persistent efforts of various people who tried to pursue her- though most were fuelled by alcohol, few having the confidence to dare attempt anything while in complete control of themselves- she remained both uninterested and unphased. She wasn't quite sure why, but Eve had never been interested in romance; neither inside nor outside of the universe Arthur Cantabella had created. So why, of all the people her heart could have fallen for, did it have to be Espella?

The truth behind Labyrinthia had been revealed, Arthur's project had failed, and with the help of Professor Layton and Phoenix Wright, everyone began to remember their true selves again. But unfortunately, that wasn't really something Eve wanted to remember. Who she had been in Labyrinthia and who she was before that were two very different people, and she wasn't sure she wanted to return to the person who had come before High Inquisitor Darklaw. She wasn't certain those around her would want that either. But something about the way Espella acted around her made her feel a little safer. Even after everything she had done to her, Espella still acted as though they were the best of friends. She was one of the few people remaining who could talk to her with ease which, in turn, made it easier for Eve to talk to her.

One evening, Eve was sat by herself at the top of the clock tower, staring at the broken panels of wood that had almost caused both her's and Espella's deaths. She wasn't sure why she was there, but something about the place seemed to help clear her mind. She jumped suddenly when she heard footsteps coming up the wooden staircase behind her. She turned around to see Espella herself emerge from the darkness of the stairwell.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said with a smile, walking over to Eve and sitting down next to her.

"It's peaceful up here," Eve replied with a soft smile. Espella leaned over and rested her head on Eve's shoulder. A few weeks ago, Eve would have quickly flinched away. But she had gotten used to Espella's random and sudden displays of subtle affection. Of course, Espella was the only one who could get away with it. If anyone else had tried, they would be dead in an instant- or at least, they'd be given such a hard stare that they would wish for something along the lines of death. But Espella was special and Eve was only just beginning to learn what that felt like. And she already knew it wasn't a feeling she wanted to lose anytime soon.

"What are you thinking about?" Espella asked curiously as she lifted her head slightly, recognising the slight scrunching of Eve's nose that happened whenever she became lost in her own thoughts.

"You," Eve replied before she could stop herself. Espella smiled softly at her as Eve spluttered and a blush formed on her cheeks.

"You're cute when you get all flustered," Espella giggled, which only made Eve blush even harder. Seemingly satisfied with Eve's embarrassment, Espella returned to resting her head on Eve's shoulder.

"You are truly insufferable sometimes," Eve smiled, the twinkle in her eye removing any traces of harshness from her comment.

"Yet you always seem to enjoy my company," Espella commented and Eve sighed, knowing that she had no grounds on which to dispute her. Not that it bothered her in the slightest. They sat in silence for a while, looking out at the town below them. Suddenly, a thought entered Eve's head. It was something she had been thinking a lot about recently. Before she could catch herself, she voiced her thoughts once and for all.

"Do you really think nothing different of me, even after everything I did to you?" Eve asked quietly, not daring to look at Espella's reaction. Silence passed between them for a moment before Espella reached out and held Eve's hands in her own.

"You know how deeply I care about you, Eve. And love like that doesn't just disappear because of a few mistakes, no matter how bad," Espella's voice was so true and almost innocent that Eve found that she couldn't speak. Instead, she found herself doing something bold, spontaneous, and all together very unlike her. She reached out her hand and rested it on Espella's cheek, and smiled when Espella leaned into her touch. She pushed herself forward and suddenly, their lips connected. Instantly, Espella's body relaxed and she wrapped her arms around Eve's waist. Eve could help but smile and pull her closer as she ran a hand through her hair. After what felt like both forever and almost no time at all, Espella pulled away and rested her forehead against Eve's. Eve felt the heat rising in her cheeks and she couldn't help but let out a huffed laugh.

"What is it?" Espella smiled, reaching out and holding Eve's hand in her own.

"Nothing, it's just... I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone before," Eve admitted, avoiding Espella's gaze.

"I feel the same as you," Espella said quietly and Eve lifted her head to look at her.

"Really?" Eve's eyes widened, the hope building in her heart.

"Of course," Espella leaned back down and placed a gentle kiss on Eve's lips. She let out a muffled squeak as Eve suddenly pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Espella's entire body relaxed and she melted into Eve's embrace. From that moment on, both of them knew this was how things were supposed to be. And how things would stay- the two of them, wrapped together in each other's arms, showing the world their love for one another. Without fear, without shame. Just the two of them, helplessly in love.


End file.
